Fallen From Grace
by Daunyel Shaffer
Summary: Dean is evil and is out to kill the hunters of the supernatural under the hands of Alistair. Can Sam save Dean from this hellish nightmare or will their world fall to pieces?


FALLEN FROM GRACE

The nightmares had begun so long ago, when he had escaped Hell to be with Sam. Yes, Castiel had grab Dean by the arm and dragged him from that fiery pit, yet something more sinister escaped with him. And long last, it began to eat at him, tearing away any good that could be left. Dean was no longer a hunter, he was the hunted and soon, he feared, Sam would find out and take him out. So it was time to go.

"Dean, are you even listening to me?" Sam yelled, trying to break through the ice that seemed to separate them these days.

"What was it you said Sammy?" he said, his eyes were etched with anger.

"I said about going after Alastair, yet every time I do, you seem to zone out."

Dean shrugged, "Maybe I am sick of hunting these bastards."

Sam shook his head, "What has gotten into you Dean? For the last few months you act as if saving the world means nothing to you!"

Dean turned to him, his eyes blazing, for a moment Sam stopped and stare at his brother, as if he was changing from the inside. "Damnit Sam, maybe there is more to this world then killing the supernatural. I rather take out that bitch Ruby before anything else. But no! You have to side with her and that means you are against me!" he yelled, punching the hood of the Impala and leaving a nice dent.

Sam stepped back; he felt the heat and knew that his brother wasn't here with him. He had to get away in order to live.

"Fine Dean, have it your way. I'm gone."

Dean laughed, "I'll find you Sammy boy and when I do, you and your little whore are going down." With that he disappeared.

Sam looked to the car and back to where Dean had stood. He couldn't believe it, no, he did know it and refused to acknowledge it. "Son of a bitch." He muttered.

"I told you he was going badly." A female voice said from behind him.

"Damnit Ruby, why couldn't we stop this?"

She shrugged, "I told you that we cannot control destiny."

He turned to her, "Castiel told me that if I remained with you that he would take me out. Why would he say such a thing if I was on the good side?"

"Because," she started, "You're working with me, a demon."

Sam closed his eyes and sighed, "What's going to happen now?"

"We save the souls of humans controlled by demons, like we always have. We must stop them. But in the end you'll have to cast the demon from Dean as well."

"Dean's not possessed, or so I thought he wasn't."

Ruby touched his shoulder, "It will hurt Sam, not like before, but much more, but we'll be saving the world if we do this."

"And what about Lilith?"

"We take her out as well."

Sam shook his head and pulled the driver door open and sat. He was so confused over this whole ordeal. "Let's go Ruby, we got things to do and I'm afraid Dean will be back for the car."

She climbed over him to the passenger seat. "Then let's go." She said as he slammed the door shut and started the car. They drove off, leaving a very pissed Dean in their path.

"I'll kill you and that whore, if it's the last thing I do." He yelled.

The wind died then and the air around him went stale. Dean froze and looked around him. "You will get your chance at them Dean." A new voice said.

"Alastair." Was all he said.

"Very good. Now Dean, what are you going to do for me?"

Dean smirked, "I'm going to kill every living thing in my path and take them to Hell."

Alastair laughed, "Good. We start first with a woman by the name of Ellen Harvelle."

Dean nodded, as if she meant nothing to him. "What about Jo?"

"She's next, then its Bobby, then Ruby and Sam."

"Good." Dean murmured, his eyes blazing red.

In the Impala, the opposite was happening. Ruby couldn't detect any of the demons and Sam was running short on his temper. Twice he yelled at Ruby and apologized. He just couldn't understand why nothing was coming up.

"What the hell is going on?" he finally asked.

"Alastair is what's happening Sam. Somehow he's able to keep us from finding his minions."

"Damnit!" he said as he smashed his fists on the steering wheel.

"Sam, just cool it alright? We'll just have to get to Lilith and maybe then we'll be able to deal with that bastard Alastair."

Sam just bit his lip and kept driving. He had to go see Bobby and see if he had heard anything from the other hunters.

"Bobby's place first, alright Ruby?"

"Fine. Just as long as he keeps his hands to himself. Last time I was there, he tried to kill me."

Sam shook his head, "It won't happen this time, I swear it. It's time anyways; he knew we were on the same side."

She just nodded and looked out the window. She had a hunch that things were going from bad to worse.

Dean and Alastair had found Ellen and her daughter Jo in Louisiana. They'd just taken out a demon and were celebrating at a bar. Dean waited outside by their car, wanting to make sure the other hunters didn't get a crack at them. Soon they left the bar and met up with Dean. Jo was surprised.

"What are you doing here Dean?" she asked as her mother recovered from the shock of seeing him so far south.

"I'm on an assignment. Sam sent me to fetch you both. We need help."

Ellen just shook her head, "First off, how did Sam find out we were here? Last I knew, we cut you off and told you nothing of our whereabouts."

Dean shrugged, "I guess I knew." He said and laughed, before grabbing Jo by the throat and holding her against him. "Then again, Alastair knows where you all are."

"Damnit it Dean!" she began to yell, but Alastair had plunged a knife through her heart.

"One down, many to go." He said as he looked to Jo. "Hello pretty, so sad a sweet thing like you has to die."

"Go to hell, the both of you." She said.

Dean tightened his grip on her and she gasped for air. "Let me kill her Alastair, I want to watch her die by my hands."

He nodded and stepped back. Dean loosened his grip and turned her around, so that she was looking into his eyes. Her eyes went large as she saw them go red. "Say goodbye Jo." He whispered and kissed her deeply, sucking the life out of her. She clawed at him, tried to struggle but she went limp and he pushed her lifeless body down next to Ellen's. "I say we go kill some others."

"I agree Dean, but you must keep up your strength."

Dean laughed, "When they are dead I will rest, but for now I want some fun."

Alastair just nodded, "You have a whole bar, full of hunters I may add, to toy with."

"Good. Let's kill them all."

They headed for the bar, ready to take out the one world that meant to kill them.

Sam arrived at Bobby's and found the old man working on one of his trucks. He stopped as he saw the Impala pull in. "Dean, Sam, is that you?" he called out.

"Just me and Ruby." Sam said as he got out of the car.

"Where the hell is Dean?" he asked.

Ruby got out, "With Alastair taking out any hunter that may cross their paths."

Bobby stopped working and glared at the demon, "What the hell does that mean? Sam?"

"Listen Bobby, Dean began to act weird lately. As if hunting demons was under him. Today he showed me who he really was."

"Then why didn't he kill you right there and then?" he asked.

Sam looked to Ruby, she spoke up, "Dean needs Sam alive so that when the time is right, he can join him in Hell. Though, over my dead body is that ever going to happen."

Bobby shook his head, "Boy, the world is sure going to the dogs."

"Thanks a lot Bobby. Here I thought you liked me after I fixed that Colt for you."

Bobby grinned, "Sorry Ruby, but demons are still on my shit list."

She rolled her eyes, "Then let's get down to business we have work to do."

Sam nodded as Bobby said, "Boy, she's pushy."

They left them to enter the house. Ruby kept an eye out to see if Bobby had anything up his sleeves. He noticed what she was doing. "Damnit girl, get your little scrawny ass in here already. If I wanted you dead I would've done something by now. Besides, Sam told me what you've done for him and I am going to respect him for that, meaning I give the white flag for now."

"Fine. But I still don't trust you."

"Let's get to work Ruby." Sam said.

The bar was splattered in blood; every hunter in the building had been slain. Dean was dumping liquor all over the dead bodies, ready to strike a match and light the place up.

"Time to go Dean."

He nodded, struck a match and threw it on the nearest body. In a flash fire swooshed about the room, sending it into a fiery blaze.

They left then, going for Ellen and Jo's bodies and throwing them into the fire. No one would know what had happened here except that they had burned.

"This was so much fun." Dean smirked.

"The best is yet to come."

"And what is that?"

"We take out three people at once. Sam being one."

"He and that bitch went to Bobby's? How sweet."

Alastair laughed, "Get your gear; it's time we moved on."

"Good. I have some meat I want to tear off some bones." Dean said as he vanished into thin air.

Bobby went through all his materials and could not find a thing on Alastair to kill him. Ruby and Sam also had no luck as the three of them sat in the living room.

"What do we do now?" Sam asked.

"I don't know," Bobby said, pulling his hat off to wipe the sweat that was beading off his head, "How do you kill a beast like Alastair?"

"You don't." Ruby said, "Otherwise we would have found a way."

"What about Dean? What happens to him?"

Ruby shook her head, "Unless we can get him back, he has to die. And if he has killed too many innocent people, he's gone to us."

Sam sighed and looked out the window, noting that the sky was getting dark awfully too fast. "Hey Bobby, are you expecting a storm today?"

"Not that I know of, why?"

"Seems like one is heading this way."

"Shit!" Ruby said, "They're coming."

Sam and Bobby both asked at the same time, "Who?"

"Dean and Alastair. They're here."

Before another word could be said, the windows and doors to the house crashed open and glass went flying. Sam was then thrown into a far corner and Ruby was pinned to the floor. Bobby tried to grab his gun but was sent flying back into the kitchen where a loud and sickening thud was heard.

"Dean! Stop!" Sam yelled.

Dean entered the room. "I can't Sammy boy. I need to kill off the lot of you to gain my rightful place."

"What place is that Dean?" Ruby said, "You'll rot in hell again, and for what, nothing!"

Dean walked up to her and pulled out a knife. Sam gritted his teeth as he howled, "NO!"

The air around them went still. A new energy could be felt and Ruby looked to Sam in surprise.

"This battle is over Dean." Sam said as he threw out his hand out at Alastair and pulled the evil from him. Sam never let his guard down and twisted his neck as it cracked. He was pissed alright. "This is done."

"Not quite." Dean said as he threw the knife at his brother.

Sam waved his hand and it went flying away from him. "Remember everything I thought I lost when I died Dean? My powers, my premonitions. They've been there all along. And now I will cast out the evil that's inside of you."

"Drop dead." His brother said.

Sam's eyes went white as he held his hand up at Dean. "Cruor of cruor, animus of vita, iacio is malum in pits of Abyssus."

Dean howled in pain as darkness was ripped from him. Sam kept chanting, pulling the evil from his brother. The energy inside the room was so intense that a white light flashed over them and all was still.

"Sam?" a small female voice said, "What happened?"

Sam's eyes slowly opened. He looked to the sky and found them all in a field. Or so he thought was a field.

"Ruby?"

"Yeah?"

"Remind me to never get that mad."

She laughed, "You had a right to Sam. Dean would of…" she stopped, "What happened to Bobby and Dean, Sam?"

Sam slowly sat up, first he saw Bobby rubbing his head, but he couldn't find his brother.

"Bobby? Have you seen Dean?"

Bobby grunted, "No, why?"

Sam began to worry and got this his feet. Bobby's house was gone, the cars blown across the field. But still there was no sign of Dean.

He cupped his mouth and yelled, "DEAN!"

Nothing.

"Ruby, Bobby, are you sure you haven't seen Dean?"

"They're sure Sammy." A voice said.

Sam turned quickly to face his brother. "Dean." He said in relief. "What happened?"

"I died Sammy. This time I am going to Heaven."

"No!" he yelled.

Dean wiped a tear from his face, "I'm sorry Sam. Life isn't fair. I thought after all I've done that I would never get a chance to say goodbye to you. I was given that chance because of Castiel."

Sam couldn't comprehend, "I don't want you dead Dean. We were supposed to grow up together, have families and be there for one another."

"But it won't happen Sam. The evil killed me, it took me away. There is nothing you could do."

"Then what happens to me now?"

"Castiel agreed to let you go."

Sam sighed, "And?"

Dean shook his head, "You have nothing to worry about from them. Castiel was wrong about Ruby. A demon can have a soul."

Sam shook his head as Ruby touched his shoulder, looking out to Dean, "What happens to us now Dean?"

"You take care of one another. Have a family if you want."

Ruby went to speak but Dean raised a hand to stop her. "You're free Ruby. You're human. The battle is over for good."

Ruby began to cry, for the first time in a very long time she felt as if her world had been torn apart. "I'm so sorry Dean. I wished we could've been friends." She wept as Sam held her close.

"We were never meant to be." He said. "Just remember that I'll always be with you."

She nodded, "Our son, the child I carry, and we'll name him after you Dean. I swear it."

Sam was in shock, by the revelation of Dean and the aspect of being a father with Ruby. "How did this come to be?" he asked.

Dean sighed, "Fate corrected its wrongs, it tried to make things right. This is how life was meant to be." He paused, "But I have to go. It's my time."

Sam tried to hold back the tears but couldn't. The grief was so strong. "I love you Dean, now and forever."

Dean just nodded as he faded away. Ruby sniffled, "Sam, I want to go home, wherever that may be."

By then Bobby just looked stunned before realizing what had happened. "We're free, aren't we?"

Sam nodded. "Yes, we are." And with that he looked to the sky before walking away with Ruby.

Bobby just shook his head and said, "I'll be damned."


End file.
